User talk:Kxetse a-ean
Factual Information Stickler I love fantasy and sci-fi as much as the next person, but I am also a stickler for facts. I do biological (ornithology) research for fun in my spare time and am constantly reading up on comparative vertebrate physiology and evolutionary changes. That said, while I can think of a million ideas that would be possible based on what we currently know of the "Avatar Universe" that James Cameron created, anything that is derived from his vision should be considered fan-fiction. Star Trek has been around long enough that it's likely someone could easily come up with a story or scenario using the established "Trek Universe" rules, and others would not necessarily know whether it was official Paramount/Roddenberry material unless they researched it. While "imitation is the sincerest form of flattery" may be applicable, it is also a substantial source of frustration for both fans and creators of a work. I believe strongly in keeping derived information separate from official sources, and thus why you may notice I frequently request that sources of information be provided. I find it annoying if speculation and wishful thinking from a fan shows up where legitimate information is supposed to be. Granted, this Wiki is not official nor sanctioned, but it is currently more detailed and accurate than the official wiki at pandorapedia.com. My thought is, keep it accurate and true to the details we are given by official sources (which include films, games, books, and websites). Embellishment and fabrications, no matter how plausible, should be limited to Talk pages, fan-fiction sites, or at the very least, described as such if included in the Wiki. It will keep the Wiki much more useful to others, avoid hot water with the official creators (always a good thing), and perhaps even get the Wiki a mention from official sources, which would be, as Jake says, "Outstanding!" Kxetse a-ean 03:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Norm's Avatar?? Kxetse a-ean, it states on the section "The Final Battle" on the page of Jake Sully that Norm's avatar is shot and killed but if i remember correctly at the end of the movie he is seen standing in his avatar form with a gun watching RDA members leave the premises and getting sent home. it still may not have been him but i know that no other na'vi have worn clothes familiar to norm's. do you have any say on this?? -Avatar- 12:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :His avatar is shot and killed, but not his human form. And he was on his human form at the end, with Dr. Max Patel. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 15:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::When I go see the IMAX version on Saturday I will watch for this! Thanks for the heads up. Likely what Shadow Na'vi said, it's another Avatar besides Norm, possibly one that we never got to meet. Kxetse a-ean 02:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ah k thanks, im just wondering why there was a Na'vi standing at the end with similar clothes to Norm when he is in his avatar form -Avatar- 23:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Looking forward to working with you. You seem to know your stuff! --NivikLiriak 04:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Admin Nomination We are in the process of looking for new admins of the Avatar Wiki, other common wiki goers have nomininated you because of contributions to the wiki. Would you like to enter an election of sorts to become an admin? If you are, please contact me for more info on responsablities of an admin. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 00:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I added to that section on your page, Matias arana 10, I'd be happy to help in any capacity I can. Let me know what is needed; it is an honor to assist. Kxetse a-ean 04:19, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! Now you're nominated to be an admin in the Avatar Wiki! For now, just simple things, such as deleting vandalized pages, block users, delete images, simple admin stuff. Later, I can teach you harder things. This is the list of the nominated users. We'll publish a blog on the wiki, and the community will have the chance to vote for their favorite. Also, you need to write a "speech", like the ones you can see there, so that people will support you. Just leave your speech at my talk page. If you have any questions, just drop at my talk page. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 13:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Perfect, now we can publish the blog. Thanks. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] ~ Talk 14:08, January 13, 2010 (UTC) RE- Templates Not a problem! I'm having fun. :) --Zervonn TALK 04:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Speedydelete Then template automatically puts the article it marks in the category listing the pages to be deleted. You need not manually add the category. Thought I'd save you a few keystrokes. :) -- 06:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I didn't know that. (Obviously!) Kxetse a-ean 06:43, January 13, 2010 (UTC)